We propose to evaluate the production of the eicosanoids including thromboxanes, prostaglandins and hydroxy fatty acids in renal tissue. We will utilize isolated and purified rat glomeruli during superfusion. We will also utilize rat glomerular cells in culture, both epithelial and mesangial. Other cell culture strains will be established using different nephron segments. After definition of the normal cyclo-oxygenase and lipoxygenase pathways in these various portions of the nephron, we propose to assess the stimulability of these endproducts of arachidonic acid. Stimuli to be studied include angiotensin II, bradykinin, vasopressin, calcium ionophores, histamine, and parathyroid hormone.